doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil
thumb|right|180px|Resurrection of Evil [[cover art]] right|thumb|256px|Overview with the [[Ionized Plasma Levitator|Grabber weapon]] Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil (commonly abbreviated to as RoE) is an expansion pack for Doom 3 developed by Nerve Software and id Software and released on April 4, 2005. The PC version was sold as an expansion pack, requiring Doom 3 to install. The Xbox version was sold as a stand-alone game, with Ultimate Doom, Doom II, and the Doom II Master Levels as bonuses on the disc. The expansion pack included several new monsters, as well as three new weapons. Plot On November 15, 2145, the UAC Mars Research Base was invaded by the forces of Hell after a experiment with the teleportation technology. The invasion led to the total destruction of the facility, with all personal killed. Five days later, on November 20, 2145, the Recon Zulu marine team found only one survivor, a Corporal Marine. Important UAC personal such the company's lawyer and councilor Elliot Swann and his bodyguard Jack Campbell, who were sent hours before the outbreak to the take damage control on the whole Mars operation, were found dead. Master Sergeant Thomas Kelly and other Delta Labs scientists were also found dead. The marine team had no information regarded the fate of Dr. Malcom Betruger, the chief scientist of Delta Las who had become the demon Maledict. On May 1, 2146, an orbital probe recorded a faint unidentified signal broadcasted from the abandoned Mars Site 1 complex. Months later, on August 8, 2146, the UAC board of directors announced the renewal of the Mars program, now led by Dr. Elizabeth McNeil, a ex-colleague of Betruger, who has transfered off Mars hours before the outbreak and was the original one who requested Councilor Swann presence on Mars.McNeil's main objective were to continue the experiments on Mars and discover what Betruger unleashed. Once more, strange occurrences haunt the facility. The player now takes control of a combat engineer marine, more older than the original Doom 3's protagonist. On March 17, 2147, the Marine and his team were sent by the archeologist scientist Viktor Kharkov to invastigate a hidden chamber deep within Mars, beneath the Erebus Labs complex, with the supervision of McNeil. The search team breaks into the chamber, finding a strange heart shaped artifact — which the Martians sealed away millenia ago. The Marine, upon touching the Artifact, awakens it and unleashes a blast energy wave, killing his team. The wave reaches into a old Martian portal (probably, the original one who brought the demons on Mars centuries ago) and activates it. Meanwhile in Hell, the Maledict realizes that the Artifact was touched, claming that "they have arrived, my children... as I promised." (hiting that he was probably the one responsible of somehow sending the signal to orbital probe a year ago). The Maledict sends the three Hell Hunters to retrieve the Artifact for him. As the Martian chambers falls apart, Hell begins to invade Mars once again. McNeil, knowing that somehow the Artifact is linked to the invasion, orders the Marine to brig the Artifact back to her on Phobos Labs. As he escapes the excavation site, he encounters a dying marine with the possession of the Ionized Plasma Levitator, also known as the Grabber. Later, the Marine uses it to defeat the Helltime Hunter. With the demon's death, the Artifact gains the ability to slow time, and the Marine learns that the only way to feed his new weapon is with humans souls, which the Artifact consumes after aproaching it close to human bodies. As the Marine goes through the Erebus Labs, he encounters new enemies like the Vulgars, Forgotten Ones and zombies using Hazmat suits. He also visits the old Sergeant Kelly's officer, where he gets Sarge's double-barreled shotgun. After delivering a piece of the Artifact's stone tablet to Dr. Cloud and McNeil, the scientists begin to study it's power. When he finaly reaches the monorail station, the Marine confronts the Berserk Hunter and gains the power to kill any demon with his fists after killing the demon. On Phobos Labs, the Marine finaly reaches McNeil, who discovered that the Artifact is, in fact, the Heart of Hell - a weapon made by the demons themselves to aid them in their war against the Martians. She also reveals that the Artifact also woks as portal device, so the only way to stop the invasion is to return the Artifact to Hell, and the only to way to gain acess to Hell is to use the old main gateway at Delta Labs - Level 4, which is sealed since the Mars outbreak two years ago. McNeil then orders the Marine to shut down all four core systems of Mars to power up the old teleporter on Phobos Labs, which is the only way to reach the sealed Delta Complex. As he goes to many sections of the base, he encounters the Bruiser demons and defeats the last Hell Hunter, the Invulnerability Hunter, by using electric shockwaves. With his death, the Artifact is finally overpowered. After all systems of Phobos Labs were shut down, the Marine uses the teleport to reach the old Delta Labs. On Delta, the Marine discovers that some parts of Delta and Administration complex were corrupted by Hell, since these parts are in constant dimensional flux with Hell, showing a horrifying alternate versions of the areas every few seconds and warps the Marine's vision. Bloody skeletons also appear when in flux with Hell and can be interacted with until the flux stops. After passing from these areas, the Marine reaches the main gateway which finally sends him into Hell. Battling his way through it, the Marine eventually reaches the Maledict. After a fierce battle, the Marine fire a rocket at the Maledict, only to miss and end up in the Maledict's jaws, passing out. When he awakens, Betruger's head pops out and demands the Artifact. With his last strength, the Marine obliges by shoving the Artifact down Betruger's throat, instantly killing the Maledict and destroying the Artifact, leaving only Betruger's skull behind. As the screen fades to white, Dr. McNeil's voice can be heard saying,'' “Marine? Marine...Welcome home...”''. Interpretations towards the ending Since Resurrection of Evil's ending was made deliberately vague and open to interpretation, some fans created some theories about it. The most accepted theory implies that the Marine may had somehow survided after killing the Maledict. He would then returned to Mars (like the original Doom 3's marine ended up on Delta Labs after closing the Hell Hole). McNeil then, would had brought him to infirmary on Mars or Earth, awakening him to his "home". Another accepted theory implies that both McNeil and the Marine died and then went to a better place than Hell - possibly Heaven - since them sacrified themselves for humanity. McNeil may be dead because the life-support system in the base had to be turned off so that the portal could be powered, and the Marine may be dead from his wounds at the end of the battle with the Maledict. Other evidence to this theory is that there were no way to the Marine escape from Hell, since the Artifact closed the portal. Other theories is toward the true Elizabeth McNeil personality. Some people argues that she is evil and actually worked with Betruger all along, being a "failsafe" if the original Doom 3 invasion failed. That would explain why she wanted Swann to go to Mars so badly on Doom 3, since his death would trigger Earth reinforcements on Mars, leading to a full scale Earth invasion. After the invasion failed, she needed to reactivate a portal to Hell using the Artifact and later power up it to continue Betrugers plans. Since the Marine grow too powerful, she trapped him on Hell and took Betruger's role for herself as the one to bring Hell to Earth. And now Hell would be the Marine's home. From this theory above, some argue that the Marine also had become a demon. Since the Artifact is show corrupting the Marine's hand, and his anti-hero personality seemed to like consuming living souls, it's possibly that he become full possessed by his powers, turning into McNeil's mightest warrior. It must be noted that the third book from Doom 3 novels would possibily be the novelization of Resurrection of Evil, explaining the end and other points of the storyline. Since the book was cancelled, and no other expansion neither official information were released since the publication of the game, the ending continue to be open to the player's interpretation. Differences to Doom 3 Resurrection of Evil introduces new weapons and monsters that were not featured in Doom 3. It also addresses gameplay concerns that were raised after Doom 3 was released. Weapons The new weapons introduced in the expansion are: * Double-barreled shotgun * Grabber Gun * The Artifact * On the Xbox version you no longer have a flashlight. You are equipped with a pistol with a flashlight on it. All other weapons from Doom 3 make an appearance in the expansion, except the Chainsaw which is now replaced by the Grabber, and the Soul Cube which is replaced by the Artifact. Monsters The new monsters introduced in the expansion are: *Bio-Suit Zombie *Bruiser *Maledict *Vulgar *Forgotten One *Hell Hunter Except for the boss monsters, the Lost Souls and minor variants of the Zombies that appeared in Doom 3, all other monsters in Doom 3 make an appearance in the expansion. In addition to these differences, the PC and Xbox ports are also slightly different in that the Xbox port features health bars for all boss monsters. Legal issues in Germany The game was put on the Index of the Bundesprüfstelle für jugendgefährdende Schriften (Medien) on 31 May 2005 (date of official announcement). This means that the game can not be advertised, sold, rented, or otherwise given to minors. Levels # Erebus - Level 1: Main Excavation # Erebus - Level 2: Erebus Dig Site # Erebus - Level 3: Erebus Labs # Erebus - Level 4: Erebus Control # Erebus - Level 5: Erebus Research # Erebus - Level 6: Erebus Station # Phobos Labs - Sector 1: Teleportation # Phobos Labs - Sector 2: Molecular Research # Phobos Labs - Sector 3: Main Reactor # Phobos Labs - Revisited: Teleportation # Delta Labs - Unknown: Union Aerospace Research Division # Hell External links * Official site * Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil at MobyGames Category:Resurrection of Evil